


All-Nighter

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: It's a long drive, but a Golden Path camp is about to be attacked, and Ajay and Sabal are the ones with the guns they'll need to fight back.





	All-Nighter

“Ajay, Sabal!”

“What is it?”

“Our camp in the north is about to be overrun! They don’t have any weapons to defend themselves with since their last shipment was full of duds!” Sabal cursed internally. The royal army must have planted a fake shipment and planned to attack whatever outpost they were shipped to. It was just their bad luck it was their only outpost in the north. 

“How long do they have?”

“Reports say they’ll attack at four o’clock tomorrow.”

“It’s six now, Ajay and I will drive there and bring them a shipment of guns to defend themselves with. Load up that truck with that shipment of guns there, quickly!”

“Sir!!”

“Ajay, we’ll be driving all night long if we’re going to make it.”

“You’ve had a long day. I’ll drive first, you can get some sleep.”

“Alright. Wake me when you get tired and we’ll switch.”

“Got it.” They packed up the car, and Ajay and Sabal climbed in the front, starting down the road as soon as the truck was ready. 

“Wake me the second you start feeling tired,” Sabal repeated, “The last thing we need is to get into an accident.”

“Okay.” With that, Sabal closed his eyes and shifted against the window, trying to get comfortable. As they drove, Ajay ran the math, and a sinking feeling pooled in his gut. The drive to the camp was twelve hours. It was six-thirty now, and the camp was going to be attacked at four in the morning.

They’d never make it, not if they stopped to switch.

Ajay pressed on the gas, flooring it and speeding down the roads. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the night of driving he had ahead of him. He had to make it, for the sake of everyone at the camp.

Six hours in, Ajay was exhausted. He was shaking his head to try and stay awake, and he turned on the radio and hoped Rabi Ray would keep him awake. Sabal was fast asleep, and Ajay wanted to keep him that way or he’d never hear the end of it.

When he finally made it, he staggered out and was greeted by a Golden Path soldier.

“Ajay, you made it. Thank-”

“HUNTERS! I SEE HUNTERS!!”

“Thank me later, grab the guns from the trunk.” Ajay opened up the crate, and his mouth dropped open in dumbfounded shock. These weren’t guns.

“Bows and arrows?” The Golden Path soldiers said with obvious disappointment, “Well, whatever, everyone take a bow and start shooting!” Ajay glowered. Another bullshit shipment of guns? Fucking hell, that was two in two days. Thank God he was a good archer. He grabbed his own bow and took a more proactive approach, heading out into the woods to take out the hunters there. Arrows whizzed by every second, but it wasn’t long before the outpost was safe and every last hunter was dead.

“Ajay...you really saved our butts here. Thank you. But, uh...When you said you were coming with guns, we assumed they would be...well, guns.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry,” Ajay said lamely, “The crate was labelled guns, and we didn’t exactly have time to check...Sorry,” he said again, grimacing at the disappointed look on the soldier’s face.

“Well, at least we’re alive,” he said with a sigh, “Hey, can you tell Sabal to get us some actual guns at some point in time? Speaking of Sabal, wasn’t he supposed to be with you?” 

“Yeah, he’s…” Ajay trailed off, looking for Sabal. It didn't take long. Sabal, somehow, was right where he’d left him; asleep in the passenger seat. 

“...Right there…”

“He slept through that?!”

“Must’ve been tired…Here, let’s get him into a bed.”

“And you too, Ajay. You look like you're going to drop to the ground any second.”

“I'm okay for now…” Ajay murmured, despite a noticeable sway in his step, “Help me get him into bed.” With the three of them working together, they lifted Sabal up and carried him to the bed in the safehouse.

“You make sure to go straight to sleep, Ajay.”

“No complaints here,” Ajay said, “Night.” 

After the soldier left, Ajay took a few minutes to tug off Sabal’s jacket and shoes and write him a short note detailing what happened before he took of his own clothes and crawled into bed beside Sabal, falling asleep immediately.

***

Sunlight streamed in through the curtains, and the second Sabal registered that thought he shot up like a rocket. The outpost! Ajay! What happened?! He went to rip the blankets off and drag the answers out of the first person he saw, but a crinkle that couldn’t belong to a blanket stopped him. He looked down and uncrumpled the note, addressed to him.

Sabal,

Sorry I didn't wake you. Didn’t have time, wouldn’t have made it. Outpost is safe, barely. Crate was full of bows and arrows instead of guns. Suggest checking shipments before we send them. No casualties. Thought you would be comfortable sleeping with less clothes on. Your jacket and shoes should be by the desk. Sorry we’re sharing a bed. Too tired to care. Will see you when I wake up.

Ajay

PS - Don’t wake me. 

Sabal read the note over and over again, mouth dropping open in shock. Ajay had driven the whole way here? And then fought the hunters? He was partially furious that Ajay hadn’t woken him, even more ashamed that he had slept through the commotion without even stirring, impressed at Ajay’s willpower, but mostly he felt pity for Ajay. He must be beyond exhausted. Sabal had asked too much of him, and he would be damn sure to make up for it. He sighed, wanting to make Ajay more comfortable but also not wanting to disturb him. Deciding to just let him be, Sabal sighed again, heading out to face the music.

***

“Sabal, there you are! Have a nice nap?” Sabal sighed as snickers erupted from the soldiers who had called out to him.

“Yes, I slept quite well,” he said, playing it off like it was nothing, “Although I did have the strangest dream. I was in the sky, and arrows were flying by me.” He’d had no such dream, but the best way for this all to blow over was to make a joke out of it, and it worked. The soldiers all burst into fits of laughter, one even falling to his knees and pounding on the ground.

“Can’t believe you slept through a whole goddamn fight!”

“Well, at least I’ll have an embarrassing story to tell,” Sabal said sheepishly, and the soldiers all laughed heartily.

“Let’s take this over to the other side of camp,” Sabal said, “Ajay asked not to be disturbed.” That shut them up immediately, and they walked away from the safehouse where Ajay was sleeping.

“That’s pretty incredible, you know?” One murmured, voice hushed, and the others all nodded in eager agreement, “He drove ALL NIGHT to get here, and THEN he helped us fight off HUNTERS! Without even the proper supplies, too! Man, Ajay is something else. I don’t know what we did to deserve him, and I’m grateful, really, but the poor kid must be dead on his feet right now.”

“He works too hard,” another said, “Kid needs to take a break.”

Sabal slipped away while they were busy singing Ajay’s praises, finding a secluded spot to wait until the laughter had all died down.

It was late in the evening when the usual noise of the outpost suddenly died down, and Sabal left his spot to see what the lack of commotion was about.

“Ajay, hey,” A woman said, voice infinitely gentle, “How are you feeling? Do you want something to eat?”

“Yeah...that might be nice…”

“Ajay, you look exhausted,” Sabal said urgently, interrupting the woman and running forward the second he saw Ajay wandering down the road with his eyes still half-closed, “Are you sure you don’t want to sleep more?”

“...It’s late, I should get up…” he replied, and Sabal put a hand on Ajay’s shoulder, steering him back towards the safehouse.

“What you should do is think about yourself,” Sabal retorted, “You drove all night, you fought off hunters without the proper equipment, and you did it all without my help when I promised I’d help you. If you want to sleep for the next week then you sleep for the next week and let me worry about helping people.” 

“...You could just say you’re sorry,” Ajay murmured quietly, “You don’t need to dote on me.” Sabal wrapped his arms around him, crushing him in a hug.

“I am...SO sorry, Ajay. I don’t know what came over me, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t wake up, I’m sorry I didn’t check the guns before I ordered they be packed into the truck, I’m sorry you had to drive and fight all by yourself, and I’m sorry for everything that has led to your current state, whether it was my fault or not. Go back to bed, Ajay, do whatever you want, don’t you dare for even a second think about what I want, not for a second, understand?” Ajay smiled. Grovelling on the ground for Ajay’s forgiveness was a new look for Sabal, but the compassion was endearing, even if it was guilt-driven.

“Well...I am still tired…”

“You look like you’re going to drop dead any second. Come, let me get you tucked back into bed.”

“...Somebody said the same thing last night…”

“And I’m sure it was doubly true then. Come on, inside.” Sabal steered Ajay inside, then gently tugged at his clothes.

“Do you want these off? To be more comfortable?”

...Yeah…” Ajay wasn’t much help with his eyes half-closed, but between the two of them they did get Ajay’s clothes off until he was wearing just his boxers. Ajay was gone the second he hit the pillow, and Sabal smiled softly as he left.

“Goodnight, Ajay,” he whispered as he gently closing the door behind him.

“...Ni…”


End file.
